wikimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
A free port located in the Tarantula Nebula, Haven is a thriving commercial port with a flourishing community of former Imperial and Alliance citizens. Although not a full member of the Free States, Haven maintains free association with them, benefiting from the lucrative trade without feeling the need to contribute to the Volunteer Fleet or the defence of the region. Haven was first charted over eight millennia ago by the explorer Moeamed Tala Kaan, who was leading an expedition through what was then the unexplored Tarantula Nebula. Though many systems had already been surveyed, Haven proved to be an oasis; a lush, rich world more than suitable for colonisation and exploitation. It was Kaan's sponsors in the Dominion who eventually settled the first colonists there and established Haven as a major port for the maintenance and re-supply of starships traversing the nebula. Kaan himself settled on the planet, becoming the first Governor. Over the millennia, Haven continued to expand and grow; every major trade route passed (and still does) through Haven's bustling ports, bringing untold riches to the various trade organisations that set up offices on the planet. Thriving shipbuilding and maintenance facilities litter Haven's orbit, many of them constructed around the shells of original orbital platforms from Haven's first years. Rich, opulent cities mark the landscape, with a high-standard of living recorded for almost the entire planetary population which now counts in the billions. Haven was also established as a major research and development player, providing tax incentives and other benefits to major corporations who have established offices and research facilities on the planet. When Chorgan declared independence seven years ago, and the Imperial Fleet withdrew from the entire Tarantula Nebula, Haven saw an opportunity to continue it's profit-making, and growth. With civil war beginning to consume the galaxy, and the forces of the Alliance and Imperium distracted by the war-effort, Haven's Governor, Miels Radclif, saw an opportunity. Remaining within the Imperium would result only in the compulsory seizure of Haven's assets and resources for the war effort, crippling the staggering economy of the planet. It would also potentially mark Haven as a target for the Alliance. Instead, Haven chose to follow the path of Chorgan and several other worlds in the region and declare independence. In the months that ensued, diplomats and negotiators from the planet were able to conclude trade deals with every major world in the nebula, securing Haven at the heart of trade. When President Shannon Tar Bandon of Chorgan began moves to form the Free States, Haven declined to participate fully, instead choosing to remain outside the pseudo-federal organisation and maintain it's independence as a free port and trading state. Recently, Haven has seen an influx of refugees from Imperial and Alliance space who, seeking refuge from the war, have chose to settle on haven due to it's neutrality. However, with the Volunteer Fleet now turning back any unaffiliated ship entering the nebula, it is unlikely any more refugees will set foot on Haven for some time. Protests from Governor Radclif of Haven have so far not been addressed. Category:Locations Category:Planets